


The Boy and his Wolf

by Rasnak (orphan_account)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: AU, Gen, Human Kartik, Werewolf Aman, kinda song-fic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rasnak
Summary: AU where Aman is a werewolf and Kartik is human
Relationships: Kartik Singh & Aman Tripathi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	The Boy and his Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another poem which I wrote last year. Enjoy!

_"Knock! Knock!" someone said._   
_"Who's there?" a kid asked back._   
_"Oh! Just someone who wants to make friends," they said._   
_"Come on in then!" the kid said._

_The door opened, and in came a boy_   
_With rough hair and golden eyes,_   
_He stayed there, keeping company, playing_   
_Waiting for the night to arrive._

_The kid turned, only to look back again_   
_As he couldn't find the boy there._   
_"Who are you?" the kid asked,_   
_Staring at the wolf, where the boy once was._

_"Oh! I was the boy who stayed with you all day,_   
_Relaxing while playing the game" the wolf said._   
_The kid stared, gears turning,_   
_Before he hugged the wolf with a huge smile._

_Then started a beautiful friendship,_   
_One between the man and the beast,_   
_One that stayed eternal, forever._

Basically, this points out how a child is innocent and accepts everything in his initial years, he knows no discrimination. But then as he grows up, society shapes him to look through those racial and discriminating glasses and look how it turns out to be today *sighs*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! All prompts welcome!


End file.
